Year 3 (iNinjago)
LEGO Dimensions: Year 3 'is the third year of LEGO Dimensions. It lasts from December 2017 to Fall 2018. Franchises ''Main Article: Franchises (iNinjago) * LEGO Dimensions * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Nexo Knights * Steven Universe * The Angry Birds Movie * Cuphead * NinjaNO! * Minecraft * Minecraft: Story Mode * Gravity Falls * Star Vs. The Forces of Evil * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies * Overwatch * Stranger Things * Labyrinth * iNinjago: The Movie * iNexo * LEGO Online Odyssey * LEGO Sonic: Forces * LEGO Ultra Agents * The GameTime Movie * The LEGO Blazer Movie * Trail Blazer: The Series * Silver Mirror Ninja * The Blazerbuff Boys * 4Corners * The Searing Movie * The Discord Movie * Malevolence * The Shadypuff Girls * The Adventures of Vesp * Shogun * Shogun: The Sho * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Choose Your Fighter! * Dapigin: The Series * Subjective * Pixel Fox: The Series * Star Wars * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Solo: A Star Wars Story * Marvel * Spaceballs * Mega Man * James Bond * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Rick and Morty * My Little Pony: The Movie * Ben 10 * Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Jumanji * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Looney Tunes * Men in Black * Mock's Mini Movie * Power Rangers * The Cipher Movie * Unikitty! * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Returning Franchises * Adventure Time * Beetlejuice * DC Comics * Doctor Who * Ghostbusters * Ghostbusters (2016) * Harry Potter * Jurassic World * Legends of Chima * LEGO City: Undecover * Ninjago * Portal 2 * Scooby-Doo! * Sonic the Hedgehog * The LEGO Batman Movie * The LEGO Movie * The Powerpuff Girls * The Simpsons * The Wizard of Oz Waves Main Article: Waves (iNinjago) * Wave 10 (December 15, 2017) * Wave 11 (February 2018) * Wave 11.5 (March 2018) * Wave 12 (April 2019) * Wave 13 (May 2018) * Wave 14 (July 2018) * Wave 14.5 (August 2018) * Wave 15 (September 21, 2018) * Wave 16 (October 2018) * Wave 16.5 (November 2018) Packs Main Article: Sets (iNinjago) LEGO Dimensions * Dimensions Scanner * Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + X-PO) The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Story Pack (Koko, Lloyd + Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Monastary of Spinjitzu Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garma Mecha Man) Nexo Knights * Level Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) * Team Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace, Lance + Mecha Steed) * Fun Pack (Aaron + Arrow Striker V2) * Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) Steven Universe * Level Pack (Steven Universe + Greg’s Van + Lion) * Team Pack (Pearl + Pearlbot + Amethyst + Injector) * Fun Pack (Garnet + Amycopter) * Fun Pack (Peridot + Peribot) The Angry Birds Movie * Level Pack (Red + Slingshot + Crate Car) * Team Pack (Chuck + Piggy Air Force Plane, Bomb + TBA) * Fun Pack (Leonard + Piggy Pirate Ship) Cuphead * Fun Pack (Cuphead + Cuphead's Aeroplane) NinjaNO! Minecraft * Level Pack (Steve + Minecart + Crafting Table) * Fun Pack (Skeleton + Spider) * Fun Pack (Ceeper + TNT Block) * Fun Pack (Endermen + Enderdragon) Minecraft: Story Mode * Team Pack (Jesse + Reuben, The Admin + Giant Admin Titan) * Fun Pack (Ivor + Wither Storm) Gravity Falls * Team Pack (Dipper + Mystery Cart, Mabel + Waddles) * Fun Pack (Stan Pines + Shacktron) * Fun Pack (Bill Cipher + Weirdmageddon Car) Star Vs. The Forces of Evil * Team Pack (Star Butterfly + Ponyhead, Marco Diaz + Giant Invisible Goat) * Fun Pack (Ludo + Eagle and Spider) Teen Titans Go! to the Movies Overwatch * Level Pack (Tracer + Slipstream + Payload) * Fun Pack (Genji + Shimada Dragon) * Fun Pack (D.Va + D.Va's Mech) * Fun Pack (Reinhart + Armor Stand) * Fun Pack (McCree + Grenade Launcher) Stranger Things * Fun Pack (Eleven + Demogorgon) Labyrinth * Fun Pack (Jareth + Ludo) iNinjago: The Movie * Story Pack (iNinjago + iNinjago's NRG Dragon, Nerd with a Pencil + TBA, Neo + TBA, Fandom Community Central Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Jaren + TBA, Rose + TBA) * Team Pack (TBA + TBA, Cupfan + TBA) * Team Pack (Chalk + TBA, Invader + Thornatus V9) * Fun Pack (Thrasher + TBA) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (Benny + TBA) * Fun Pack (LeTesla + LeTesla Letherhell) * Fun Pack (TBA Villain + TBA) iNexo * Level Pack (iNexo + Wikia Warrior + Nexo Plane) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) LEGO Online Odyssey * Team Pack (Pip + TBA, Tyson + Elevator of Shame) * Fun Pack (LordTigress + TBA) * Fun Pack (Dimensons + Inspira) * Fun Pack (LukeyPrater + TBA) * Fun Pack (LostJediMaster + TBA) * Fun Pack (Marcel + TBA) * Fun Pack (Kingwja + TBA) * Fun Pack (TenkaiLion + Tenkai Lion) * Fun Pack (AngryUnikitty + Uni-Car) * Fun Pack (LedgendoNinjago + TBA) * Fun Pack (StrandD + TBA) * Fun Pack (Raku + TBA) LEGO Sonic: Forces * Level Pack (Avatar + TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (Infinite + TBA) LEGO Ultra Agents * Level Pack (Solomon Blaze + TBA + TBA) The GameTime Movie * Story Pack (GameTime + Road Rusher, Wiki-Warp Station Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (King Phantom + Inkraid) The LEGO Blazer Movie * Story Pack (Trail Blazer + Blaze Bike, Blizzard + Cold Copter, Morph + Morphmobile, The Trail House Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Miles "Marty" McCoy + Metal Tank, Peace King + Peace Kingdom Chariot) * Fun Pack (Ender Monkey + Mecha Monkey Mech) * Fun Pack (Mariposa Lassa + The Flying Amphibious RV) * Fun Pack (Xsizter Erson + X-Blaster) * Fun Pack (Green Ninja + Green Ninja Penguin) * Fun Pack (Trigger + Trig-Bot) * Fun Pack (Destiny Unwind + Destiny Jet) * Fun Pack (Space Unicorn + Robotic Space Unicorn) * Fun Pack (Jimbo + Wikipedia Globe) * Fun Pack (Shado + Shadow Sub) * Fun Pack (Lord Blox + Blox Destroyer) Trail Blazer: The Series Silver Mirror Ninja The Blazerbuff Boys * Team Pack (Blaze + Blazerbuff Smartphone, Burst + Burst o' Lava Bowl) * Fun Pack (Blast + Blast Fire Cannon) * Fun Pack (Flare Fox + Fire Fox Flyer) 4Corners * Level Pack (Mark Smith + Music Mobile + Boom Amp) * Team Pack (Luke Hopkins + Shrink Ray, Veronica Jackson + Beauty Boat) * Fun Pack (Ryan Williams + BasketBomb) The Searing Movie * Story Pack (Searing + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Dark Guy + TBA) The Discord Movie * Story Pack (Dad Bot, Dyno, Mee6 + Mee6 Box, Discord Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (The Memekeeper + Meme Machine) Malevolence * Level Pack (Shade + Searing's Jet + Narwhal) * Team Pack (Stone + TBA, Andy + TBA) The Shadypuff Girls * Team Pack (Dank + Robbie Rotten's Cannon, Impact + Troll Physics Elevator) * Fun Pack (Fidget + Helicopter Fidget Spinner) The Adventures of Vesp * Story Pack (Vesp + Time Elevator, Clock Tower Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (The Doom-Raider + Weaponized Time Platform) * Fun Pack (Dracula + Vampire Hearse) * Fun Pack (Doctor Jekyll + Victorian Carriage) * Fun Pack (Captain Davy Smith + The Jolly Roger) Shogun * Story Pack (Red Shogun + Red Shogun Mecha Dragon, Master Wong's Monastery Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Master Wong + Master Wong Dragon) Shogun: The Sho * Team Pack (KiddieCraft + TBA, AD744 + TBA) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Story Pack (AnthonyM + Guardian-Cycle, Guardian's Sanctum Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Strongarm + Mobile Fist, Techo + Techo's Shooter Ship) * Fun Pack (Blurri + SS Mixium) * Fun Pack (Shadus + Shadow Slicer) Choose Your Fighter! * Level Pack (Zarrus + Emerald Dragon + Blacksmith Station) * Team Pack (Cybern + Kebley, Hekama + Beacon of Hope) * Fun Pack (Crystallon + Crystalline Mass) * Fun Pack (Zakonu + Zakonu's Time Machine) Dapigin: The Series * Team Pack (Dapigin + Dapigin's Motorbike, BriinE + Punching Bag) * Fun Pack (Shy Guy + Controller Cart) * Fun Pack (TheRun + TBA) Subjective * Team Pack (Vez + Slime Scooter, Flare + Demon Board) * Fun Pack (Lord Xtruction + TBA) Pixel Fox: The Series * Fun Pack (Pixel + Mind Cycle) Star Wars * Level Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing Starfighter + Landspeeder) * Fun Pack (Princess Leia + Tantive IV) * Fun Pack (Obi Wan Kenobi + Jedi Starfighter) * Fun Pack (Qui-Gon Jinn + Podracer) * Fun Pack (C-3PO + R2-D2) * Fun Pack (Yoda + Republic Gunship) * Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) * Fun Pack (Boba Fett + Slave 1) * Fun Pack (General Grievous + Wheel Bike) * Fun Pack (Emperor Palpatine + Imperial Shuttle) Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Story Pack (Finn, Rey + Rey's Speeder, Ahch-To Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Rose + Resistance Transport Car) * Fun Pack (Kylo Ren + Kylo Ren's TIE Fighter) Solo: A Star Wars Story * Story Pack (Chewbacca, Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, TBA Gateway Build) Marvel * Story Pack (Bruce Banner, Thor + Commodore, Arena Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Black Panther + Royal Talon Fighter, Wakanda Throne Room Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Star-Lord, Captain America, Iron Man + Hulkbuster, TBA Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Wasp, Ant-Man + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Rocket Racoon + Warbird, Groot + Flower Pot) * Team Pack (Scarlet Witch + TBA, Quicksilver + TBA) * Fun Pack (Hela + Fenris Wolf) Spaceballs * Team Pack (Lone Starr + Eagle 5 + Darth Helmet + Spaceball One) Mega Man * Level Pack (Mega Man + Rush + Marine Bike) James Bond * Level Pack (James Bond (Sean Connery) + Super Spy Car + Bond Motorcycle) OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Team Pack (K.O. + Buggy, Enid + Hero Tonic) * Fun Pack (Rad + Rad’s Van) * Fun Pack (Lord Boxman + Jethro) * Fun Pack (Dendy + TBA) Rick and Morty * Team Pack (Rick Sanchez + Space Cruzer, Morty Smith + Snuffles) * Fun Pack (Mr. Meeseeks + Meeseeks Box) My Little Pony: The Movie * Story Pack (Twilight Sparkle + Firework Cart, Show Stage Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Spike + Royal Chariot) * Fun Pack (Tempest + Storm Airship) Ben 10 * Fun Pack (Ben Tennyson + Rust Bucket) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Fun Pack (Ferris Bueller + Cruiser Car) Jumanji * Level Pack (Alan Parrish + Rhinoceros + Jumanji Board Game) Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Story Pack (Spencer Gilpin + Jumanji Video Game, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Alex Vreeke + Helicopter) * Fun Pack (Russel Van Pelt + Scorpion) Looney Tunes * Team Pack (Bugs Bunny + Carrotmobile + Daffy Duck + Hunting Trap) * Fun Pack (Marvin the Martian + Martian Rocket) Men in Black * Level Pack (Agent J + MIB Monocycle + MIB Chaser) Mock's Mini Movie * Fun Pack (MockingbirdInc + Mini Potato Robot) Power Rangers * Story Pack (Red Ranger + T-Rex Battle Zord, Ranger Spaceship Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Black Ranger + Mastodon Battle Zord, Blue Ranger + Triceratops Battle Zord) * Fun Pack (Yellow Ranger + Sabertooth Battle Zord) * Fun Pack (Pink Ranger + Pterodactyl Battle Zord) * Fun Pack (Rita Repulsa + Goldar) The Cipher Movie * Story Pack (Cipher + Cipher's Flying Taco Truck, TBA Gateway Build) Unikitty! * Team Pack (Puppycorn + Mega Kitty Robot, Doctor Fox + TBA) * Fun Pack (Hawkodile + Richard) * Fun Pack (Master Frown + TBA) Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Fun Pack (Willy Wonka + Wonkamobile) Adventure Time * Classic Pack (Ice King + Gunter) * Classic Pack (Princess Bubblegum + Lady Rainicorn) * Polybag (Flame Princess) * Polyag (Lemongrab) * Polybag (The Litch) Beetlejuice * Classic Pack (Lydia + Mailtands Car) DC Comics * Classic Pack (The Flash + Cosmic Tredmill) * Classic Pack (Green Lantern + Lantern Jet) * Classic Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Spaceship) * Classic Pack (Lex Luthor + Lex's Mech) * Classic Pack (Brainiac + Brainiac's Skull Ship) * Classic Pack (General Zod + Black Zero Dropship) * Classic Pack (Riddler + Riddler Racer) * Polybag (Black Lightning) * Polybag (The Atom) * Polybag (Shazam) * Polybag (Zatana) * Polybag (Vixen) Doctor Who * Classic Pack (Missy + Grandfather Clock TARDIS) Ghostbusters * Classic Pack (Louis + Ecto-1a) * Polybag (Gozer) Ghostbusters (2016) * Classic Pack (Rowan North + Mahyem) Harry Potter * Classic Pack (Ron Weasly + Nagini) * Classic Pack (Albus Dumbledore + Fawkes) Jurassic World * Classic Pack (Claire Dearing + Ingen Van) Legends of Chima * Classic Pack (Worriz + Wolf Rider) LEGO City: Undecover * Classic Pack (Rex Fury + T-Rex Skeleton) Ninjago * Classic Pack (Skylor + Skylor's Glider) * Classic Pack (Ronin + R.E.X.) * Classic Pack (Nadakhan + Misfortune's Keep) * Classic Pack (Morro + Morro Dragon) * Classic Pack (Master Chen + Condrai Copter) * Classic Pack (Mr. E + Oni Bike) Portal 2 * Classic Pack (Wheathly + Frankenturret) Scooby-Doo! * Classic Pack (Fred + Mystery Plane) * Classic Pack (Velma + Mystery Bike) * Classic Pack (Daphne + Mystery Boat) Sonic the Hedgehog * Classic Pack (Tails + Tornado 2) * Classic Pack (Knuckles + Land Breaker) * Classic Pack (Shadow + Dark Rider) * Classic Pack (Amy + Pink Cabriolet) The LEGO Batman Movie * Classic Pack (Alfred + Batboat) The LEGO Movie * Classic Pack (Vitruvius + Master Builder Submarine) * Classic Pack (Lord Business + Micro Manager) The Lord of the Rings * Classic Pack (Sauron + Balrog) The Powerpuff Girls * Classic Pack (Mojo Jojo + Mojo Monkey Mech) * Polybag (Bliss) * Polybag (HIM) The Simpsons * Classic Pack (Marge + Marge's Car) * Classic Pack (Lisa + Electric Car) The Wizard of Oz * Classic Pack (Dorthy + Munchkin Wagon) '''MORE WILL BE ADDED IN THE FUTURE Characters Main Article: Playable Characters (iNinjago) The GameTime Movie iNinjago: The Movie iNexo LEGO Online Odyssey AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Choose Your Fighter! The Searing Movie My Little Pony: The Movie The LEGO Ninjago Movie The LEGO Blazer Movie The Angry Birds Movie Marvel Gravity Falls Steven Universe OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Rick and Morty Dapigin: The Series Cuphead The Discord Movie Levels Main Article: Levels (iNinjago) Story Mode Levels # TBA Ghostbusters 2016 Level # TBA Mission: Impossible Level # TBA Harry Potter # TBA A-Team Level # TBA Adventure Time Level # TBA Fantastic Beasts Level # TBA Gremlins Level # TBA Sonic the Hedgehog Level # TBA E.T. Level # TBA LEGO Batman Movie Level # TBA Knight Rider level # TBA LEGO City: Undercover Level # TBA Goonies Level # TBA Teen Titans GO! Level # TBA Powerpuff Girls Level # TBA Beetlejuice Level # TBA The LEGO Ninjago Movie Level # TBA iNinjago: The Movie Level # TBA Nexo Knights Level # TBA My Little Pony Level # TBA Marvel Level # TBA Angry Birds Level # TBA GameTime Movie Level # TBA AnthonyM Level # TBA Steven Universe Level # TBA OK K.O. Level # TBA Rick and Morty Level # One Heck of a Time # TBA Gravity Falls Level Level Pack Levels Nexo Knights Steven Universe The Angry Birds Movie Minecraft Overwatch iNexo LEGO Sonic: Forces LEGO Ultra Agents 4Corners Malevolence Choose Your Fighter! Mega Man James Bond Men in Black Story Pack Levels The LEGO Ninjago Movie # Garmadon Attacks # Ninja Destroyed # Through the Jungle # Volcano Escape # Temple of Fragile Foundations # A Journey's End iNinjago: The Movie The GameTime Movie # Another Day Through Dimensions # Community Central Crashing # Under Customstruction # Fight of the Net # The Phantom Kingdom # One Site to Rule Them All The LEGO Blazer Movie The Adventures of Vesp Shogun AnthonyM and the World of Sketch # Sanctum Spelunking # Pencil It In # Things That Go Bump in the Night # Color Me Confused # Crossing the Seas # AnthonyM vs Vortech My Little Pony: The Movie #The Festival of Friendship #The Storm King's Invasion #Search for the Hippogriffs #Secrets of the Sea Ponies #Canterlot Castle #The Final Showdown Star Wars: The Last Jedi Solo: A Star Wars Story Marvel # Enter Hela (Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack) # Thor Vs. Hulk (Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack) # Breakout! (Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack) # Leaving Sakkar (Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack) # The Beginning of the End (Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack) # Taking On the Army (Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack) Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Power Rangers # The Zeo Crystal # The Gathering At The Mine # The Task Of Zordon # The Attack Of Angel Glove # The Rise Of Rita # The Call Of The Power Rangers The Cipher Movie Adventure Worlds Main Article: Adventure Worlds (iNinjago) LEGO Dimensions The LEGO Ninjago Movie Nexo Knights Steven Universe The Angry Birds Movie Cuphead NinjaNO! Minecraft Minecraft: Story Mode Gravity Falls Star Vs. The Forces of Evil Teen Titans Go! to the Movies Overwatch Stranger Things Labyrinth iNinjago: The Movie iNexo LEGO Online Odyssey LEGO Sonic: Forces LEGO Ultra Agents The GameTime Movie The LEGO Blazer Movie Trail Blazer: The Series Silver Mirror Ninja The Blazerbuff Boys 4Corners The Searing Movie The Discord Movie Malevolence The Shadypuff Girls The Adventures of Vesp Shogun Shogun: The Sho AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Choose Your Fighter! Dapigin: The Series Subjective Pixel Fox: The Series Star Wars Star Wars: The Last Jedi Solo: A Star Wars Story Marvel Spaceballs Mega Man James Bond OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Rick and Morty My Little Pony: The Movie Ben 10 Ferris Bueller's Day Off Jumanji Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Looney Tunes Men in Black Mock's Mini Movie Power Rangers The Cipher Movie Unikitty! Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Battle Arenas Wave 1 * Monastery of Spinjitzu Battle Arena (The LEGO Ninjago Movie Story Pack) Racetracks Keystones * (iNinjago: The Movie) REALITY - Rearange matter, make portals, or even make portals to other universes. * (AnthonyM and the World of Sketch) BLOCK - Use the building blocks of the Guardian's Sanctum to attack, defend, or reach new areas. * (Thor: Ragnarok) BUILD - Use parts of matter to make objects to help you. Red Bricks Main Article: Red Bricks (iNinjago) LEGO Dimensions The LEGO Ninjago Movie Nexo Knights * Nexo Power Up! (Nexo Powers award more studs) Steven Universe The Angry Birds Movie Cuphead * Don't Deal With the Devil (Gives the game a 1930's effect) NinjaNO! Minecraft * A Blocky World (Gives characters a Block-like head) Minecraft: Story Mode Gravity Falls * Time To Get Weird (Gives the game a Weirdmageddon effect) Star Vs. The Forces of Evil Teen Titans Go! to the Movies Overwatch Stranger Things Labyrinth iNinjago: The Movie * iNinjaGOOOO!!! (TBA) iNexo LEGO Online Odyssey LEGO Sonic: Forces LEGO Ultra Agents The GameTime Movie * Hacker's Might (Gives the game a glitchy screen affect) The LEGO Blazer Movie * Mutants, Not Outcasts! (Play as The LEGO Blazer Movie AnthonyM, Dapigin, Future Trojan, GameTime, iNinja, Red Shogun, Searing, Shade and Vesp Light in any Adventure World or Level by putting the normal AnthonyM, Dapigin, Trojan, GameTime, iNinjago, Red Shogun, Searing, Shade and Vesp Tags on the Toy Pad) Trail Blazer: The Series Silver Mirror Ninja The Blazerbuff Boys 4Corners The Searing Movie * Power User (Custom Panels reward more studs) The Discord Movie * Elite Looter (X6 Stud Multiplyer) Malevolence The Shadypuff Girls The Adventures of Vesp Shogun Shogun: The Sho AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Challenge Pendant (Humanoid enemies take longer to destroy. Stud multipliers slow down) Choose Your Fighter * Black Gems' Influence (Locates gold bricks. Gives characters the Corrupted Force colors) Dapigin: The Series * Cursed Hands (Makes everybody's hands black and have black particles around them) Subjective * Slime's Still Here (Every character leaves a trail of Slime behind them) Pixel Fox: The Series Star Wars * In a Galaxy Far Far Away... (Replaces all music with Star Wars music) Star Wars: The Last Jedi Solo: A Star Wars Story Marvel Spaceballs Mega Man James Bond OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Rick and Morty My Little Pony: The Movie * Fastest Flyer in Equestria (All characters with the Flight ability can now fly faster) Ben 10 Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Taking A Day Off (Enemies will no longer attack you, even if you attack them. Bosses' attacks will also be nerfed to deal less damage) Jumanji Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Labyrinth Looney Tunes Men in Black Mock's Mini Movie Power Rangers The Cipher Movie Unikitty! Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Pure Imagination (TBA) Gateways The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Monastery of Spinjitzu Gateway Build iNinjago: The Movie * Fandom Community Central Gateway Build The GameTime Movie * Wiki-Warp Station Gateway Build The LEGO Blazer Movie * The Trail House Gateway Build The Searing Movie The Discord Movie * Discord Gateway Build The Adventures of Vesp * The Clock Tower Gateway Build Shogun * Master Wong's Monastery Gateway Build AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Guardian's Sanctum Gateway Build Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Ahch-To Gateway Build (Star Wars: The Last Jedi Story Pack) Solo: A Star Wars Story Marvel * Arena Gateway Build (Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack) * Wakanda Throne Room Gateway Build (Black Panther Story Pack) My Little Pony: The Movie * Show Stage Gateway Build Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Power Rangers * Ranger Spaceship Gateway Build The Cipher Movie Episodes * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Nexo Knights * Steven Universe * The Angry Birds Movie * Chapter 2 (Cuphead) - Cuphead and Mugman find a portal to the LEGO Multiverse and get into more trouble. * NinjaNO! * Minecraft * Minecraft: Story Mode * Gravity Falls * Star Vs. The Forces of Evil * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies * Overwatch * iNinjago: The Movie * iNexo * LEGO Online Odyssey * LEGO Sonic: Forces * LEGO Ultra Agents * GameTime to Save the Multiverse (The GameTime Movie) - GameTime and friends get a mysterious LEGO set from a stranger which causes chaos around the internet realm. The gang gets sucked into a LEGO version of their world where they must save the LEGO multiverse from a great unworldly evil. * The LEGO Blazer Movie * Trail Blazer: The Series * Silver Mirror Ninja * The Blazerbuff Boys * 4Dimensions '(4Corners) - Mark get's a new LEGO set, but Luke's new invention causes the world to turn into LEGO. * '''Searing Dimensions '(The Searing Movie) - Searing finds out his world was partially turned into LEGO, to solve this Searing his friends travel through dimensions in order to stop Vortech, with the help of an old friend. * 'Dimensional Warp Machine '(The Discord Movie) - The bots are used as crash dummies for Miles' new invention, which instantly teleports people to different dimensions. * Malevolence * The Shadypuff Girls * 'The Building Bricks of Time '(The Adventures of Vesp) - Vesp falls into the time stream, leading him into the LEGO Multiverse. * Shogun * Shogun: The Sho * '''A Bricktacular Anomaly (AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Show/Choose Your Fighter) - AnthonyM introduces the M-Crew to LEGO bricks. When the crew runs out of parts, they try to find more, only for an odd anomaly to tun their world into LEGO. Now they must find out why and find the secrets of Vortech's rise to power. * Dapigin Dimensions (Dapigin: The Series) - Dapigin is building a LEGO set, but he drops a piece and can't find it, so he, BriinE, Shy Guy, and some others go to many different LEGO Dimensions to try to find the one piece he is missing. Along the way, they have to fight different villains. * 'Subjective Dimensions '(Subjective) - Flare loses a LEGO Brick, so her and Vez go to the TechTech building to try to find a machine to find the brick. Sadly, all they found was a machine that teleports them to other dimensions. * Pixel Fox: The Series * Mega Man * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Rick and Morty * My Little Pony: The Movie * Ben 10 * Looney Tunes * Mock's Mini Movie * The Cipher Movie * Unikitty! Trivia * All characters from Steven Universe, Cuphead, Minecraft: Story Mode, Gravity Falls, Star Vs. the Forces of Evil, Teen Titans Go! to the Movies, Stranger Things, Labyrinth, iNinjago: The Movie, iNexo, LEGO Online Odyssey, LEGO Sonic: Forces, Mega Man, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!, Rick and Morty, Ben 10, and Looney Tunes are drawn by iNinjago. * Classic Packs are packs based on original franchises from Year 1 and 2. These include a character and a vehicle, similar to Fun Packs. * All expansion packs will include a episode based on their franchise. (Except for all live-action movie and shows, and LEGO Dimensions) External Links * Vehicles and Gadgets (iNinjago) * Custom Abilities (iNinjago) * Secret Areas (iNinjago) * Foundation Elements (iNinjago) * Keystones (Ninjago) * Home Menu Animations (iNinjago) * Health Bar (iNinjago) * Toy Tag (iNinjago) * Citizen in Peril (iNinjago) * Skins (iNinjago) * Showcase Themes (iNinjago) * Minikit (iNinjago) * Minikit Events (iNinjago) * LEGO Gateway Menu (iNinjago) * Companies (iNinjago) * Voice Actors (iNinjago) * Archive Audio (iNinjago) * Quests (iNinjago) * Renovations (iNinjago) * Music (iNinjago) User Credits * The GameTime Movie was created by RealGameTime. * The Searing Movie and The Discord Movie were created by Searingjet. * iNinjago: The Movie, iNexo, LEGO Online Odyssey, LEGO Sonic: Forces, and LEGO Ultra Agents were created by iNinjago. * The LEGO Blazer Movie, Trail Blazer: The Series, The Blazerbuff Boys, and Silver Mirror Ninja were created by Trailblazer101. * Shogun and Shogun: The Sho Were created by Red Shogun. * NinjaNO! was created by iNinjago and Red Shogun. * 4Corners was created by thefunstreamer and MilesRS677. * Dapigin: The Series and Subjective were created by Dapigin. * The Sketchian Multiverse franchises (AnthonyM and the World of Sketch and Choose Your Fighter!) were created by TrueArenaOneOneOne. * Malevolence and The Shadypuff Girls were created by Shade the Narwhal. * Pixel Fox: The Series was created by PixelFox666. * The Adventures of Vesp was created by VesperalLight. * The Cipher Movie was created by The-Cipher-King-2002. * Mock's Mini Movie was created by Mockingbirdpotato. Category:Years Category:Customs by Ininjago Category:Minecraft Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Gravity Falls Category:The Adventures of Vesp Category:Rick and Morty Category:The GameTime Movie Category:My Little Pony Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Category:Spaceballs Category:Nexo Knights Category:Steven Universe Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:Shogun Category:Cuphead Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch